Midnight song
by takenbydarkness
Summary: Harry sits in the window of his bedroom, past midnight, and sings softly about his feelings. Tonks listenens
1. Default Chapter

In the windowstill of his bedroom sat a thin teen-age boy, savoring the feeling of a cold night breeze on his skin. It had become a habit to him to sit there and watch the moon for a while, his thoughts drifting through his mind without being payed attention to. It was his favorite time of the day, when all was quiet and peaceful. His senses sharpened a bit at these times, his troubled mind came to rest and his heart felt a bit lighter. He knew all the names of the stars and the planets, though he was always sad to see Sirius, the dogstar, for it reminded him of his godfather.

It was one such a night when Harry woke up from a nightmare and stared at the night sky for a while. Calmed by the night, he softly began to sing to himself:

"I am a curse, their weapon and their symbol,

I am the one to blame when things go wrong,

They think of me as spoilt or a psycopath,

when I just want to belong,

I long for love and understanding,

for the freedom of a child,

I long for peace and no defending,

from the man who lives exiled.

His childhood is recreated,

By the man who thinks he's god,

But on his own he made it,

though not quite like he once thought.

He made a curse, a weapon and a symbol,

A thing to blame when things go wrong,

When I just long to be loved and be normal,

'couse what Albus did was wrong…

Yes, what Albus did was wrong."

The words rolled of his tongue without much thought, but it felt good to put his feeling to rhyme. After some more time, he closed the window again and went back to sleep, unaware of the audience he had had.

* * *

Nymphodora Tonks sat against the wall of 4 Privetdrive, hiding under an invisibility cloack. It was her turn for guard duty this night, though she knew it would probably just be watching Harry wake up, stare at the nightsky for a while and go back to sleep. As there had been no change in tis pattern, she had been quite surprised when she heard a soft singing coming from the boys window.

She had not known the bot to ever sing, but the clarity of his singingvoice was more unexpected then it should be to most. She felt the sense of betrail in his voice, though she did not understand why it was that he felt so betraild, and what Albus Dumbledore had to do with it. She knew one thing though: She was going to call Albus on how he had made the boy feel.

* * *

_459 words, excl. A/N._

_…_

_Short or what?_

_Anyway, I just had this in my mind and had to write it down, so I could go to sleep (Its 1:24 am.)_

_Like it or not, complain all you want, but PLEASE, tell me what you think?_

march 9 2009 some errors pointed out by Kirsten are now corrected.


	2. Chapter 2

"Every other day I sit

and think about my life

Will I meet my future

to see children and a wife?

Will I live long enough

To see the times of peace?

Will I ever fall in love,

Will this hurt ever cease?

I know that I must fight for them,

I know I must go on,

so from where do these feeling stem,

that everything is wrong?

I long for love

I long for life

I long for happiness,

But without love

I will survive

I work right through this mess..."

He sighed, trailing off. Yes, everything seemed such a mess. Why did they expect a boy like himself to save the world? How dare the headmaster tell him it was his responsibility to rid the world of Voldemort? Didn't he have enough on his shoulders? His whole life so far seemed to revolve around that one goal, never giving him any time to be a child or to find himself. Was it so selfish of him to ask that he may live a little before he gave everything up to the war?

* * *

Nymphodora Tonks heard the boy sing again, and it tugged on her heart. How could Harry have started viewing his future so bleakly? Her attempts to speak to Dumbledore about the situation had been fruitless, the man was simply to busy interviewing new defense professors.

Should she, perhaps, apply to the position herself? If only to get a chance to speak to the man, it might be a good idea.

She'd approach the boy herself, if it were not for the strict orders of observation only. Besides, she was not supposed to observe Harry, she was to watch out for any suspicious activity or signs of death-eater activity nearby.

* * *

written just for 2, because this person activated an alert, and made me remember the story I never continued.

...

Does this break the all time record of longest time between two chapter yet? It's been over four years.. :P


End file.
